The present invention relates generally to the field of lighting and in particular to a new and useful light having a flexible reflector and diffuser for relatively flat storage and easy setup. The light is particularly useful for photographers and videographers of all skill levels. The light is modular as well and can be combined with other lights to create larger lighting arrays. Other areas of use for the invention are furniture or architectural lighting, motion pictures or cinema, task lighting, Internet web use, digital capture, videoconferencing, make-up lighting (e.g. lighting behind or near a mirror used for the application of cosmetics), or any other lighting need. The light of the invention can also be used to treat SAD or seasonal affective disorder by exposing a subject to light during a treatment known as “bright light” intervention.
Lights with reflectors and diffusers are generally known in the field of photographic or cinematic lighting. Such lights are used to illuminate an object or person whose image is being captured for different effects, including removing or creating shadows. When lights are used in a studio or stage setting, size and portability of the lights is not usually a concern, since often the lights will be moved by machines or fixed in place.
When photographing or filming on location, away from a studio or stage setting, the size, weight and portability of any equipment can be very important. This is especially true for professional photographers, amateur photographers and videographers alike, as they often must carry all their own equipment. These groups may want to have additional lighting available, but find it difficult to transport much equipment.
Lighting which produces softer, more distributed and diffuse light for illuminating subjects is presently more preferred by photographers and videographers. The structure needed to produce such lighting can often be heavy and bulky, since stands, reflectors and diffusers are all needed to support, direct and treat the light, in addition to the light source itself.
One of the most effective treatments for seasonal depression (SAD) is bright light therapy. People with seasonal depression benefit from daily exposure to bright light during the winter. Originally it was thought that special high-intensity light which mimicked the spectrum of sunlight was needed, but later studies demonstrated that high-intensity light works well even if it does not mimic sunlight. The most common treatment involves sitting in front of a bright fluorescent light from a “light box” for 30 minutes or so every day. This treatment has been proven to lift the moods of a majority of patients diagnosed with SAD.
Collapsible lights with diffusers are known in the art to assist photographers and videographers in their endeavors. For example, a portable light with a diffuser panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,598. The diffuser panel is connected over the end of an umbrella parabolic shade. Like other lights of this general type, the light is supported on a stand, as the parabolic shade is not adapted to independently support the light to shine horizontally otherwise.
Box lights with reflector panels and shades are known as well. But, these lights must also be supported on a stand, as they will fall over or tilt awkwardly if left to rest on the shade.
Also see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,031 and 5,023,756 to the present inventor which disclose box lights that can be self supporting.
A light which is self-contained and portable, and can be positioned without need for a stand distinct from the reflector body and lamp is desirable.